


I’ll do a handstand like I’m breakin’

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I was scared.’ He tried, lowering his head. ‘I was scared you would leave us, leave me.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll do a handstand like I’m breakin’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Title is a line from 'Dear TV' by Tablo.

Tao stared into space, tired. He was sitting on the floor of the training room waiting to go home. They had a long day of practice and the management was stricter now that they were going to have a comeback. Everything hurt, and he just wanted to take a shower then sleep forever.

He had to work out more than the others because of his wushu moves and normally he wouldn’t have minded but since a few weeks he couldn’t even find the heart to do what he liked.

He was feeling empty and sorrowful, following the members like a puppet. He hardly talked to his friends, just replying with basics sentences when someone asked something. He knew he was being childish and egoistic for acting this way with his members but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to stay alone and withdraw from the world.

The red haired man sighed, closing his eyes, he was beginning to have a headache. Someone sat next to him, gently elbowing him in the ribs. He groaned.

‘Sorry’ Mumbled Sehun.

‘It’s okay, I just have a headache and I feel like my body is breaking…’ He explained, he didn’t want the younger to feel guilty.

‘In 10 minutes the van is here and we’re going home. Hold on buddy !’ Sehun cheered him up, putting his head on Tao’s shoulder.

Tao tried to relax but when it wasn’t his body that was hurting him it was his mind that takes the lead. The distance he had established between him and Kris kept him awake at night and he was feeling guilty everytime the older was trying to talk to him or even stare at him to gain his attention. He tried to block out the image of his leader feigning that nothing was wrong, acting cool and maintaining his cold facade even if his close friends could easily see through his act nonetheless.

It was harder each time to ignore him or to reply sharply, especially when the latter couldn’t hide the hurt from showing on his face in the form of a frown, his lips in a thin line or just the sad look he threw at him.

The worse of it was that Kris didn’t do anything wrong. Or more like he didn’t do anything consciously. He tried to ask but Tao didn’t give him the chance to, cutting him off. The truth was Tao was just being insecure and was taking it out on the leader. But it was silly really because it was hurting him in the process and he missed him a lot. Right now, he just wanted to run to him and be comforted.

When the van was there, they all exited the building mostly in silence, all too tired to talk. Sehun was helping Jongin to walk, his waist injury acting up. Tao felt bad to sulk in a corner while all the members where on the same boat, trying their hardest, sleeping a few hours per day, being worn out and hurt.

Biting his lip, he climbed in the van and put his headphones on, his head resting on the window. He drifted to sleep and woke up only when they reached the dorms. He dragged his feet lazily, yawning before collapsing on the couch.

Minseok pat him on the butt and get to their shared room, mumbling a ‘I’ll shower first’.

All his bandmates moved around the dorm, some going to the kitchen to eat – Kyungsoo was preparing a snack for them chatting happily with Yixing, and the others in their rooms.

Blinking away the sleepiness, Tao get up and moved to Kris’ room. He had to talk to him before they completely drifted apart. Everyone had his limits.

When he was at the opening of the door, Jongin and Jongdae exchanged a glance before leaving the two of them alone.

The taller took note of him when his roomates left, pausing a few seconds before carrying on washing his face. Tao slowly made his way inside the room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it, observing the elder. After a while, Kris sighed.

‘What is it ?’ He asked, softly, his voice hoarse.

The red haired bit his lip, feeling regretful. ‘I’m sorry’, he began, ‘I acted like a jerk with you’.

Kris looked at him then sat on his bed. ‘Why ?’ He whispered.

‘I was scared.’ He tried, lowering his head. ‘I was scared you would leave us, leave me.’

He heard movement but didn’t budge, waiting. Suddenly, the leader was in front of him, lifting up his head to stare at him, his grip on his jaw tender but strong. ‘I would never leave you. Not now, not like this, not before telling you – all of you. And even if I had to leave EXO I wouldn’t leave my friend behind, I wouldn’t leave you.’ He stated with intensity.

Tao’s eyes soften, losing himself in the leader’s gaze. How could he doubt this man when he trusted him with his entire being ? Closing his eyes, he exhaled. What a fool.

‘Look at me.’ Kris ordered.

When he opened his eyes again, the elder stroke his cheek with feather like touches. His gaze overflowing with love. ‘I’m sorry I had to leave Tao, I didn’t have a choice, you know that. But…I told you that I would be back right ? I know I was gone for a while, but I came back didn’t I ? Please, Tao, trust me. I won’t hurt you, I won’t leave you !’ He promised.

Tao wrapped his arms around his neck before burying his face where his neck met his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said, his eyes blurry. ‘I’m sorry’ he repeated again and again.

Kris held him tight, caressing his hair. ‘I know, don’t worry.’ He murmured.

They stayed like this for a long time, before Tao decided to face him, his cheeks wet with tears. The leader wiped the traces with his thumps. ‘How can you put up with me ?’ The younger asked, pouting.

‘Because I love you.’ Kris simply said, smiling.

Tao’s heart leaped in his chest and he cried louder, feeling like a total jerk for acting this way with him. He didn’t deserve this man. Kris laughed and tried to soothe him, kissing his face.

‘I love you too’ He sniffed.

Kirs offered him his gummy smile and held his face, leaning in to kiss him softly on the mouth. Tao sighed in the kiss, relaxing. He missed this, their intimacy, their kiss, their love. The taller intensified the kiss, pushing into him to mold their body together. When they parted, Tao was breathless but content.

‘We can’t tonight because we have a long day tomorrow but after tomorrow we have a day off…I’m not going to let you go away with it this easily.’ Kris confided, looking smug.

The younger shivered, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
